


Wristwatch

by lampshaded (illuicient)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuicient/pseuds/lampshaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>450-word challenge drabble. Draco and Harry experience some awkwardness in the Gryffindor dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wristwatch

tic.

“I can hear it!”

tic.

“Where?”

“Shh!”

tic.  
tic.

“It’s over here somewhere, under this bloody laundry.”

tic.

“But we didn’t move your bloody laundry last night, it’s gotta be under your bed!”

tic.

“We –weren’t— under my bed!”

tic.

“It doesn’t matter if –we— weren’t! If –we— don’t hurry up Ron or Neville will come in, and wouldn’t that be just a grand scene! I can’t even find my shirt in this mess.”

tic.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have thrown it so—,”

“You’re the one that ripped it off! You threw—!”

“Here, catch! I found your shirt.”

tic.

“But where’s my bloody watch?”

tic.

“Was it in your trousers?”

tic.

“No, they were in your bed.”

tic.

“Are you sure? What about your shoes?”

tic.

“No—,”

“Draco, quick—in the closet! Someone’s coming!”

“Bloody—!”

“Shh, stay quiet. I’ll unlock it when they leave.”

“Harry!”

“Shh!”

tic.

tic.

“Ron! How was breakfast?”

tic.

“Just fine. I didn’t see you there. Why aren’t you dressed yet, did you sleep in?”

tic.

“Yeah, it’s a bad habit.”

tic.

“Did you hear that, Harry?”

tic.

“Hear what? I don’t hear anything.”

tic.

“That! It sounds like a clock.”

tic. 

“Clock? I don’t hear a clock.”

tic.

“There it is again! It sounds like it’s coming from over here.”

tic.

“Over—! I don’t hear anything! I bet it’s Neville’s!”

tic.

“Oh, hey! It’s a watch, and a pretty spiffy one at that. I wonder who put it on my pillow? A secret admirer perhaps?”

tic.

“Oh shut it, Ron. Someone probably just left it there by mistake. You shouldn’t just take it!”

tic.

“Who’d mistakenly leave a nice watch on my pillow? It’s mine now. See how it shines? I bet it’s brand new! Ah, is that really the time? I’m late for the charms tutoring—Professor Flitwick said I could get extra credit if I went—I’ll see you at lunch!”

“Yeah, see you.”

 

“Harry?”

“Shh! What if he hadn’t gone yet? Just a second and I’ll have this unlocked. There.”

“I can’t believe you locked me—a Malfoy!—in a tiny closet with Weasley’s dirty trousers and fragrant…sock…and let him nick my favorite wristwatch!”

“Would you rather I let him find you here, in his own bedroom? We’re lucky enough the place was empty last night.”

“But—!”

“Draco, I’ll make it up to you.”

“You had better! That was an expensive watch!”

“Shh, do you want all of Gryffindor’s house to hear you?”

“No.”

“Come on, don’t be like that. We’ve got the room for another hour since Ron’s got tutoring. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’d better make it good.”

“Don’t I always?”


End file.
